Don't Go! (?)
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK/ " aigoo.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"/ " tapi berhubung hanya ada barang rongsokan disini, jadi.."/ hosh, hosh../ " kyaa! lepaskan aku!"/ PLAK! / Hiks.. appo, jangan..."/ JEESSSSS, JEEESSSS.../ ONESHOOT. warning ada di dalam.. BXB.. BL.. selamat membaca...


**Title: **Don't Go! (?)

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate: **T, semi M

**Warning: **Abal, YAOI, gaje, BL, OOC, dsb.

**Disclamer : **Pemain milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan pasangan mereka  
saya hanya meminjam nama dan tubuh (?) dan.. **ABAIKAN JUDULNYA!**

**Cast**: Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

And other

.

.

.

" Kalian sudah memiliki apa yang kuinginkan?" tanya seorang namja tampan bak pangeran –ikan- kepada salah satu bodyguard -ayahnya.

" Nde, tuan Aiden. Kami sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Dan ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta tuan." ucap namja –agak- tua itu sembari menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ia maksud tadi pada tuannya.

" Hm, kalian boleh pergi." suruh Donghae aka Aiden dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

" Cih! tidak punya orang tua, tinggal sendiri, dan punya warisan 1 hektar tanah? " Donghae membaca isi dari kertas yang ia pegang. Dan secara bersamaan seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. " I got you, Lee Hyukjae.."

.

.

" Aish, bagaimana ini?" namja manis yang dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyukjae saat ini tengah sibuk mondar-mandir di depan ranjangnya. Ada apa dengan namja manis ini?

" Aigoo.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya gelisah. " apa aku harus merelakannya? Tapi.. tapi itu satu-satunya peninggalan appa~"

Bruk

Ting-Tong.. Ting-tong,, Ting-tong!

Baru saja Hyukjae meletakkan bokongnya di ranjang, ada seseorang yang tidak tau diri memencet bel dengan seenak jidatnya.

" Ish, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja! Ne! Sebentar!"

Ting-tong..

" Sabar.."

Ceklek!

Pintu pun terbuka. Tubuh Hyukjae seketika saja menegang.

" A-ada datang kemari?" Hyukjae tetap berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang ramah walaupun dirinya saat ini dilanda kebingungan + ketegangan.

" Jangan berlagak tidak tau tuan Lee Hyukjae. Kedatangan kami kesini tentu saja ingin menagih hutang ayahmu."

" M-mwo?" sungguh, keringat dingin sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

" Total semuanya 200 juta dollar." ucap penagih hutang itu.

" Yak! Kenapa naik? Kemarin kau bilang hanya 170 juta dollar? Ini pemerasan!" Hyukjae tidak terima.

" Itu karena kau tidak segera membayar hutangmu tuan. minggir!" Dengan angkuhnya para penagih hutang itu masuk ke rumah Hyukjae.

" Yak! Yak! Mau apa kalian? Keluar dari rumahku!"

" Kami diperintah untuk mengambil barang-barang berharga milikmu untuk membayar cicilannya. Tapi berhubung hanya ada barang rongsokan disini, jadi.."

" APA KATAMU?!"

" Jadi, kami akan menyita tanah warisanmu. Sekarang, serahkan pada kami sertifikat tanah itu."

" MWO? TIDAK! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMILIKINYA!" dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Hyukjae berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengambil sertifikat tanah MILIKnya

" Enak saja mau mengambilnya? Langkahi dulu cangkang Dangkoma! Cih!" umpat Hyukjae. Ia pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari rumahnya sendiri.

" Bos! Dia berhasil kabur!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya anak buah dari penagih-penagih hutang tersebut.

" Cepat kejar dia!" perintahnya. " Sial, kalau tuan Aiden sampai tau, bisa mati kita."

.

.

Hosh, hosh..

Sambil sibuk berlari Hyukjae juga mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Tapi sialnya, kenapa para penagih-penagih hutang itu bisa mengejarnya sejauh ini? oh, come on!

" Shit! Aku harus berusaha! Semangattt!"

BRUK!

" Ough!"

Hosh, hosh, hosh..

" Gwaenchanayo?" tanya sosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae dengan tangan menengadah. Hyukjae pun menerima uluran tangan laki-laki tersebut.

" Ne, gwaenca…" Hyukjae tercekat saat melihat sosok laki-laki itu.

" Hallo, Lee Hyukjae?"

" –nayo.."

" Kau masih seperti dulu ya?" seringai –mesum- terpampang jelas.

" Donghae.." bisik namja manis itu.

" Oh, masih mengingatku rupanya. Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku."

Hyukjae masih dalam keterkejutannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Lalu berpikir untuk kabur –lagi-

SRET!

" Jangan kau pikir bisa lari dariku, Hyukkie.." dengan sigap Donghae –laki-laki tadi- menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dari belakang saat Eunhyuk berbalik dan hendak kabur.

" Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku!"

" Tidak akan! Kau miliku sekarang!"

" Andwe! Tolong! Lepaskan aku Lee Donghae sialan!"

" SSsstt.. jangan berisik, nanti ada yang dengar Eunhyukkie.." ujar Donghae dengan nada mengejek. Lalu dia pun mengangkat Hyukjae –ingat dia masih memeluk sertifikatnya- dan menyampirkannya di bahu sebelah kanan.

" TURUNKAN AKUU!"

.

.

.

BRUK!

Astaga, sudah berapa kali tubuhnya sakit karna menghantam sesuatu?

" Ma-mau apa kau?" wajah putih manis itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah Donghae membawanya ke kediaman pribadinya. Tepatnya saat ini Eunhyuk ada di kamar Donghae.

" Tenang saja, kalau kau tidak berontak dan berusaha kabur, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Hyukkie.." tubuh Hyukjae semakin gemetaran saat Donghae membuka kancing baju teratasnya.

" Donghae ja-jangan.."

" Apa? Aku gerah." Ia terus melanjutkan membuka kancingnya sampai yang terakhir. Dan terlihatlah tubuh terlatih –sixpack- miliknya. Oh lihat, gara-gara pemandangan eksotis itu, Hyukjae terbengong dan menampilkan wajah yang menurut Donghae sangat menawan.

Bahkan Hyukjae tidak menyadari kalau Donghae mulai mendekatinya. Namun karena suara decitan ranjang, akhirnya Hyukjae sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Terlentang dengan Donghae di atasnya.

_Astaga! Sejak kapan?_

" Apa yang kau lakukan!"

" Diam.."

" Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Hyukjae mendorong-dorong tubuh Donghae. tidak sia-sia ia jadi laki-laki. Walaupun kurus ia masih punya tenaga untuk menggeser badan Donghae yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

" Akh! Damn it!" Donghae menggeram karena Hyukjae terlalu kuar menendangnya. Kesabarannya mulai habis. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tertekuk dan tangannya yang mengepal.

_Oh! Shit! Aku membangunkan singa yang lagi tidur! Tidak-tidak! Aku harus kabur! _Batin Hyukae. Lalu ia pun menghindari Donghae yang hendak menangkapnya.

" Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku! HYUKJAE!"

BRUK!

" Aw! Appo!" ouwh, uri Hyukkie sudah tertangkap rupanya. Dan sekarang ia lagi-lagi ditindih Donghae.

SRAK!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, rasanya tidak percaya bajunya sudah di robek-robek Donghae. dan ia tambah tidak percaya lagi, tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

" hiks.. jangan.. hiks, hiks.."

" Kau membuang-buang waktuku Hyukjae! Sekarang rasakan hukumannya!"

" hiks.. appo, hae.. hiks.." dengan cekatan Donghae mengikat erat kedua tangan Hyukjae di atas kepala. Ia juga membuang bajunya entah kemana. Tubuhnya sudah dikuasai nafsu.

" I like this." Donghae menciumi kasar bibir Hyukjae.

" Emmmhh… engghhh…" masih di ambang kesadaran, Hyukjae berontak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Diam!"

PLAK!

Donghae menampar pipi Hyukjae.

" Hiks, appo.. jangan Donghae.. kumohon.." dengan sisa tenaganya Hyukjae memohon-mohon pada Donghae untuk melepaskannya. Tapi naas, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Donghae tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. lihat! Bibir memerah dan bengkak! Posisi eksotis dan berpeluh! Kian menambah hasrat untuk menyetubuhi Hyukjae.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, sayang.. jadi bersiaplah!"

JLEB!

" UKH! APPOOOO! Aaaaarrrgghhh!"

.

.

.

" Hey, Kyu! Apa tidak apa-apa?"

" ….."

" Kyu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" …."

" Kyu?"

" ….."

" YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

PLAK!

" AW! Appoyo..! kenapa kau memukulku chagi?"

" Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau tidak menghiraukanku, huh?!"

" Ye? Memang kau tanya apa, baby ming?"

" JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BABY MING!"

" Hey, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti suaramu bisa menggangu mereka." Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin.

" huft, mian.."

" Ne, chagi. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ikan mokpo itu apa tidak kasian dengan namja yang tubuhnya mirip ikan teri itu?"

" kkkkk.." sungmin terkikik geli.

" iya kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa Donghae tidak terlalu keras?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan indah –aka tabokan- dari baby ming-nya.

" Itu yang kutanyakan tadi padamu Kyu-pabboya!" gerutu Sungmin.

" Jinja? Hehehehe.. mianhae.."

" Kyu, kau mau makan ap.."

" _Ouuhh! The holly shit! Yeah.."_

" _Aaahhh! Ah, ah, ah, I'm… I'm cummmhh! AAAAahhhhh~!"_

" –pa?"

GLEK!

_Kenapa suaranya bisa terdengar sampai sini sih? Shit! Mati aku! _Sungmin mulai waspada saat Kyuhyun memandanginya secara intens.

" Chagiiihh.."

" Engh? Kyuu? Ada apa denganmu? Ke-kenapa. Yak! Jauhkan wajahmu!"

" Wae? Kau tanya kan tadi aku mau makan apa? Ya ini makananku. Tubuh mulusmu chagiyaa.."

" Emmmhh.. kyuuhhh.. ah.."

Dan kedua pasangan kelinci-evil ini mulai berinteraksi (?).

.

.

.

" Hiks, hiks.. appo.. hiks.." Hyukjae menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh yang sudah tidak polos lagi. Banyak kissmark dimana-mana.

" Ssssshh.. uljima, Hyukkie.."

" Hiks.. jahat! Kau brengsek!"

" Ne, aku tau. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Donghae merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf hingga Hyukjae merasa tenang dan tertidur.

" Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie. Saranghae.." ia pun menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Cit, cit, cit..

Suara merdu burung-burung gereja membawa Donghae membuka matanya. ia meraba bagian kasur sampingnya. Kosong.

_Kosong? _

Donghae melirik bagian ranjang sebelahnya. Dan hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. Lalu? dimana Hyukaje? Dimana sosok yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya?

Dengan segera Donghae bangkit dan memakai semua pakaiannya. Ia pun memanggil semua pelayannya. Ditanyainya satu per satu. Dan tidak ada hasilnya. Nihil. Ia mengamuk!

" Cepat cari dia!"

Satu kalimat perintah ia lontarkan, dan semua pelayan-pelayannya mulai berhamburan untuk mencari Lee Hyukjae.

" Ish, Kyu kemana saja kau? Hyukkie kabur lagi!"

" Hey, tidak perlu marah-marah. Ini juga gara-gara kau. Desahan kalian terdengar sampai keluar. Aku jadi tidak tahan, kau tau?"

" Ish, dasar mesum!"

" Apa katamu!"

Donghae melenggang pergi. Ia sedang tidak berminat mencari rebut dengan sepupunya kali ini. pikirannya kalut. Hyukjaenya pergi! bahkan tanpa membawa sertifikatnya.

.

.

.

JESS, JESSS.

Suara kereta api mengawali pagi hari di pedesaan yang sejuk dan nyaman ini. membantu mengusir burung-burung yang hendak merusak tanaman berbunga milik Kim Heechul.

" Morning!"

" Pagi nyonya.. kkekekkeke"

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu bocah nakal!"

" Hahahahaha! Mianhae, hyung. Kkkkk"

" Aish, ya sudah! Sebaiknya kau sirami tanaman yang di luar itu Hyukkie. Aku akan membeli pupuk di toko kang Sooman."

" Siap!" Hyukjae aka Hyukkie, segera menjalankan perintah bosnya. Ya, sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah toko bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman lainnya di pedesaan yang jauuuuuuh dari kota. Sudah setahun ini ia menjalani profesinya dengan tulus iklas, walaupun gajinya tidak besar.

" Selesai!" ucapnya riang. Dia pun kembali ke dalam, mengambil minum.

" Haaahh.. segarnya."

KLINGGG..

" Wah pelanggan datang. Selamat pagii.."

" hehehehe, ini aku."

" Aish. Ku kira pelanggan bos! Kenapa cepat sekali?"

" Hehehe.. aku membawa pelanggan. Cepat kau layani dia. Aku mau menjaga kasir hari ini."

" Arraseo~"

" Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya…" hyukjae tercekat.

" –bantu?"

" Bertemu lagi Hyukkie.."

Seringaian itu? Wajah itu? Kenapa bisa bertemu lagi? Tidak! Ia tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Sosok yang telah merampas semuanya. Hartanya, dan tubuhnya. Secepat kilat Hyukjae berlari menghindari orang-orang itu. Sudah setahun lamanya. Ia kira namja itu sudah puas. Lalu mau apalagi dia?

" Hyukkie! Mau kemana kau!" teriak Heechul.

" Yak, kejar dia!" perintah namja yang dikenal sebagai Donghae.

" Yak! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

" Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur. Atau kau akan kena imbasnya." Sergah salah satu namja yang bersuara merdu. Aka kyuhyun.

" Hiks.. aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi.. tuhan tolong aku!" Hyukjae terus berlari.

" Hyukkie! Jangan lari! Kumohon!" teriak Donghae.

" Hiks, kumohon tuhan.. jauhkan aku darinya. Aku takut~"

Bruk!

" Aw! Kakiku!" karena terlalu dilanda rasa takut, Eunhyuk jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Apalagi saat ini ia berada dir el kereta api. Kakinya yang tebilang ramping itu terperosok ke dalam rel itu. Ia juga susah untuk menariknya karena kakinya terjepit.

" Ya tuhan, apalagi sekarang?"

" Hyukkie.. ada apa dengannya?"

" Tuan, sepertinya ia terjepit di rel."

" Mwo?"

JESSS JEESSS JEEESSSS,, TUUUUTTT TUUUUTTT….

" Aish, sial! Hiks.. aku takut.. hiks.." tiba-tiba sebuah kereta melaju kencang ke arahnya.

" HYUKKIEEE!"

" Hiks.. hiks.. Donghae..?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia mencintai ikan itu, tapi ia terlalu takut padanya. Apalagi setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada tubuhnya setahun lalu. Membuat perasaannya amburadul. Labil. -_-

" Selamat tinggal, Hae.."

TUUUUTTTT TUUUUTTTT

Secepatnya, Donghae lari ke arah namja miliknya itu. Ia rengkuh tubuh yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tak lupa kata-kata penenang ia lontarkan untuk Hyukjae.

" Sssssttt.. jangan takut, aku disini.."

" Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Mianhae.. aku mencintaimu Hyukkie.. saranghae."

" Hae.." Hyukjae terperangah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dan seketika itu juga ia memeluk Donghae.

Kereta semakin dekat. Mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan mata yang terpejam erat pula.

JEEESSS JEEESSSS JEEESSSS

KRAK!

JEEEESSS JEEESS JEESSSSS..

.

.

.

END

.

.

**PLAK!**

.

.

" Ck! Pasangan pabbo!"

Kyuhyun, -tersangka yang menarik tuas rel kereta sehingga rel kereta itu berubah haluan, dan tidak jadi menabrak dua tubuh yang masih menyatu itu- melenggang pergi. ia bosan melihat tingkah sepupunya yang terbilang pabbo itu. Benar-benar -_-

Donghae yang tersadar kenapa mereka kok belom mati-mati juga, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. kereta itu sudah melenggang jauh di depan sana.

" hyuk, keretanya sudah lewat." Katanya datar.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih tidak sadar.

" Hyukkie, kita selamat!" Donghae yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Eunhyuknya pun melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hae.. jinja?"

" Ne. kita selamat Hyukkie!" saking senangnya Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk.

" Ha-hae.. kita selamat.. hiks.. syukurlaahhh.." Eunhyuk memeluk kepala donghae. mengingat posisinya yang lebih tinggi donghae saat ini.

" Ne. syukurah.." mereka pun tersenyum bak orang idiot bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

" Enngghhh.." Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat kecil. Berusaha untuk bangun, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya.

" Sudah bangun chagi?"

" Dong-hae? Ap-apa yang .. kau lakukan?"

" Hm? Tentu saja memelukmu sayang."

" Mwo? Ka-kau.."

" Gwaenchana chagi? Sudah, tidurlah lagi. Aku tahu kau pasti masih lelah karena kegiatan kita semalam." Goda Donghae.

" Aish, kau bohong!" Eunhyuk ngambek, lalu hendak bangkit. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Donghae menariknya untuk terlentang di sampingnya.

" Mau kemana sih? Di sini lebih hangat dan nyaman hyukkie."

" IIIIssshhhh…! Hae! Aku mau banguuun~!"

" Em, em.." Donghae menggeleng. Lalu tanpa Hyukjae sadari, ikan itu menyeringai.

" Cium aku dulu."

Hening..

" Ci-um?"

" Ne." Donghae hampir saja tertawa karena ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae.

CUP

Secepat kilat Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae. ia mengira jika sudah begitu, Donghae akan melepaskannya. Tapi tidak. Ingat Hyukkie. Ikan itu mesuuummm!

" Na-ah, bukan hanya bibirku Hyukkie. Tapi.." Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya.

" Seluruh tubuhku.."

LICK

O.O !

" KYAAAA! IKAN MESUM! AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!"

" HAHAHAHAHAHA…."

.

.

.

END

.

.

**HUAAAAHHHH! Selesai juga! Ini oneshoot lho.. hehehehe =D**

**Tolong dibaca ya.. bis itu di review ya.. GOMAWOO! Muach :***

**Peluk cium spesial untuk: Guest, AnieJOYERS, sullhaehyuk, Anonymouss, lee minji elf , ELF , lee maria, casanova indah, imnavisay, haehyukyumin, iss sie jewels , haelvoe, lee maria , My Anchovy, hana ryeong9, kim hyun soo, Jiaehaehyuk, Kyuhyuk Love, YeHyuk EunHae, love haehyuk, kim hyun soo, hyun , i'm an elf , Reviewers, lee maria, jewels hyukie, dll..**

**em, itu untuk yang reviewnya gk pernah author bales. makasih ya guys.. love you all.. **


End file.
